


Black Hole Ballad

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Poems by Kai [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Autobiography, Body Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt, Gender Dysphoria, Genderqueer Character, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Outer Space, POV First Person, Poetry, black holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: Black holes vibrate at a frequency that will kill a humanAnd I carry one with meTucked in the curve of my hipsI'm trying to resistBut sometimes it feels like I'm being pushed





	Black Hole Ballad

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't going to share this but the peeps over at discord seemed to like it so I figured why not?

 

Black holes vibrate at a frequency that will kill a human   
And I carry one with me 

Tucked in the curve of my hips    
  
It sucks everything into it   
It's inescapable gravity making my skin little more than an ill fitting suit   
  
Some days I just 

**_Want so badly_ **   
To undo the hidden zipper in my side   
And take out all the extra stuff   
  
The tits   
The flab   
The gallstones    
  
Maybe if I stuff it up the aching crack   
Splitting me in two   
and sew it up   
I can finally reach down and touch   
Nothing except smooth skin    
  
No curves    
No holes 

  
A fitting sacrifice    
  
But does it count if it's being consumed anyway?   
  
Black holes vibrate at a frequency that will kill a human   
Not even light can escape their pull   
I'm trying to resist    
But sometimes it feels like I'm being  _ pushed  _   
  
I'm waiting   
To get too close    
And finally collapse under the stress   
  
"Boy or girl" they ask   
The answer is stardust


End file.
